1. Field
The technical field relates to, a display device, such as a reflective display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device, such as a liquid crystal display device, may include a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel for controlling light transmission and may include a backlight assembly for supplying light to the LCD panel.
A reflective liquid crystal display device may control transmission of light by reflecting natural light or ambient artificial light using a reflecting plate without requiring a separate backlight assembly. Therefore, a reflective liquid crystal display device may be lighter in weight and requires less power consumption than a conventional liquid crystal display device.
In a display device, e.g., a reflective liquid crystal display device, light blocking members may be arranged in boundary regions of pixels for preventing light leakage. Nevertheless, a large size of the light blocking members may negatively affect an aperture ratio associated with the reflective liquid crystal display device.